


milkshakes brings the boys to the castle ship

by planetundersiege



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Admiration, Castle of Lions - Freeform, Dialogue, Drabble, Latte - Freeform, M/M, Milkshakes, Oneshot, Wordcount: 100-500, season 4, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 19:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16980369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: “I made milkshakes.”





	milkshakes brings the boys to the castle ship

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is the last vld fic I’m making before season 8 drops, which means it’s the last one I’ll make before the show has a canon ending revealed. I’m not ready for the feels.

Matt sat on the couch in the castle of lions, enjoying the peaceful atmosphere all over the ship. It was so different from the galra prisons, and the hidden resistance bases. It was, comforting in a way he couldn’t explain, and not just because he had been found by his sister.

 

The people here all welcomed him like their own, like they already knew him, even if they had never seen him before in their entire lives. That kindness had grown more and more distant to the young man in space, but feeling it so close again.

 

He felt, well, human.

 

“Hey Matt, what’s up?”

 

Lance’s calm voice broke the silence, as the paladin walked up towards him, holding two glasses of milkshakes. Oh, how Matt loved those milkshakes.

 

“I made milkshakes.”

 

Matt smiled, gesturing for Lance to sit down beside him, and thanked him before taking a quick sip of the milkshake, the flavor bringing him back to Earth, this was no taste you found in space. It reminded him of home, and Matt was grateful.

 

“I love it Lance, you’re the best.”

 

“Well, I want you to feel welcome. You’re a really cool guy, and I kinda admired you back when the Kerberos project was launched, so young and in space. It’s kinda cool to sit here and talk.”

 

He laughed, and Matt felt a blush grown on his face.”

 

“Well Lance, I love talking to you too.”


End file.
